Hole in One
by Crystal Marionette
Summary: While investigating a lead on a suspected drug lord, Steve and Danny get more than they bargained for in the depths of an abandoned warehouse.


Hello again, I am back with yet another one-shot. Before you start to question, yell, or otherwise throw anything *ducks anyway*, yes I am working on a sequel to Pupule. I have had a lot of interest from many of you for a sequel for a while, but unfortunately my muse seems to have taken off on vacation as far as that's concerned. It's left me with a huge case of writers block! Unforgivable! She did leave me with this little memo, though, and it just took off from there. Hope you like it as it appeases both the Danny and the Steve whump lovers :) It's set sometime in season one but there's no real connection to any single episode.

A case like the one I'm writing about here also happened in the beginning of the year in my own city, which is where I've gotten a lot of my information from. Scary stuff, but hopefully it makes the story more realistic, or more relatable if it's happened where you all live too.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any uncertain terms, lay claim to Hawaii Five-0 or its characters. It is the lovechild of CBS. All unrecognizable OC's that appear, though, is a different story. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Quickly taking his eyes off of their destination, Steve McGarrett shot his partner a look. "No, I am not kidding you. This is the right address…"

Detective Danny Williams stared at the building incredulously as the sleek silver Camaro rolled to a halt along the wet dirt road. "Did Chin write it down wrong? This looks more like the place dreams go to die."

"You know Chin is better than that. Besides, Kono double checked it…" Steve shook his head, throwing the car into park. He could see why Danny was questioning the validity of their informant's information though. Hidden deep amongst the rainforest, the ancient looking, thoroughly dilapidated cement and steel structure that stood just down the road from them was a molding, wretched wound amongst the otherwise pristine beauty of the local fauna. Even the tall wire link fence that circled the property was rusted and falling apart, the Keep Out sign hanging to it by the thinnest of threads. The light rain that was currently pelting Oahu made it look even more pathetic.

"Great, that's just…wonderful. Now I'm going to get tetanus."

"You are not going to get tetanus, Danny." Steve rolled his eyes, watching as the smaller man adjusted the straps of his Kevlar vest.

"No, you're right. We _both_ will. Or hepatitis. Just looking at the place makes me feel contaminated."

Checking his weapon and tightening his own vest, Steve huffed out a breath before stepping out into the drizzle. "Come on, let's go."

Danny muttered something incoherent but Steve knew the other man would be right behind him. He was, after all, taking this case personally.

The case had officially been passed down to Five-0 two days ago from Honolulu PD's Vice and Narcotics Unit. Estacy tainted with PMMA, or paramethoxymethamphetamine, had been making its way around the island and had thus taken the lives of seven people. HPD had been placed in charge of the investigation until the last three deaths had occurred. One of the victims had been Lena Richter, a tourist from Germany. The death of a foreigner on United States soil had alerted the Governor who had then transferred the case to the state task force. The last two victims had been discovered the night before. Michael Rainer and Jeffery Roth had been celebrating their graduation from high school on the island from Virginia. Michael had been eighteen, Jeffery only seventeen, hence his partners personal take. _They're only children, Steven…_McGarrett suspected that without being of age to drink, the teens had turned to drugs instead and paid the price.

HPD had had a lengthy list of suspected manufacturers and distributors, but without any solid evidence they had been dead in the water. After the handover, an informant of Chin's had called with information about who was possibly making the tainted drugs. Rumors circling the mill were that Marcus Okole, a local gang leader and all around douche bag, had been wanting to push himself and his followers into the wealth that was the underground narcotics market. He claimed to have created a new drug that was unlike any other. The informant claimed the man had pompously declared his products creation two weeks ago, which coincided with the first victims death. With a bit of digging around Kono had managed to find the address they now found themselves at, an abandoned meat processing plant that belonged to Okole's brother-in-law. As Chin and Kono followed up with Max and Charlie concerning the Rainer and Roth deaths, Steve had volunteered himself and Danny to investigate the plant, much to the blonde detective's ire.

"Can I say one more time that this is a bad idea, going in without backup?" the man trotted along behind Steve, his loafers splashing in the mud.

"You've said it about a dozen times now."

"It's good to know you take what I say seriously then." Steve didn't miss the sarcasm.

"We don't even know if it's being used by Okole, Danny. I'm not wasting HPD's time for a possible false lead."

Quickly finding a ragged hole within the fence, Steve ducked low and through. Pausing only long enough to scan the area between fence and building, he moved aside for Danny before continuing forward. As a SEAL he had built up an instinct, a sixth sense that warned him of possible risks and dangers; he could always sense the presence of others before he saw them but the rigorous Navy training had intensified it tenfold. Danny joked about his "spidey senses" or being a "freaking ninja" but it had saved his ass more times than he could count. Approaching the plant he could feel Danny at his six as though it was a physical touch but nothing else, much to his disappointment. He had been hoping for a confrontation, the slower pace of the case making him antsy for some form of action. Naturally, though, it was much too early to say.

Stopping at a large steel door that had seen better days, he wiped the rainwater off his face as he considered their next move.

"Think anyone's home?" Danny questioned, seemingly undisturbed by his now soaked clothes and hair. His right hand ghosted above his service weapon but, like Steve, had yet to draw it.

"Let's find out." Reaching forward, he grabbed the door handle and twisted. For being rusted beyond repair and slightly misshaped, it turned easily within his grip and they entered into the darkness. The stormy weather offered very little as far as natural light through the large high-set windows and only shadows and silhouettes could be made out so, to fill the void, Steve grabbed a small flashlight from his cargo's and flipped it on.

"That wasn't very Rambo-esque of you. Losing your touch, babe?"

Shining the light on his friend, Steve frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, using the door handle like a normal human being."

"I'm normal." Steve protested, turning away to inspect their new surroundings.

"No normal person hangs people off rooftops or uses grenades to open pawn shop doors, my friend. I expected you to kick it down or shoot the handle off."

Steve was only half listening, too busy looking around at the decrepit state of affairs the building was in. The plant was simply one gigantic room, the ceiling above their heads at least a hundred feet up. In spots the jungle had once again regained the territory it had lost, sprouting through holes in the walls and growing thick vines about the heavy steel beams supporting the roof. The beam of his flashlight caught a flicker of movement before a flock of Java sparrow's took to the air, crying as they fled through a massive fissure in the ceiling.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Course I am, Danno." Steve muttered, watching the last bird disappear. Sweeping the floor in a wide arc, Steve sighed in frustration. In many areas the water coming in from outside had masked any footprints along the wooden floorboards that may have been left in the dirt and dust. The plinking of water on the old rusted and cobwebbed machinery that surrounded them also meant any fingerprints or fibrous evidence also would have been destroyed. "Looks like the place may be a bust. Unless we actually find someone here, or any drug-making paraphernalia, there's nothing left."

"Isn't that just wonderful." Danny mused, grimacing as he stepped in something that squished underfoot. "So unless the second floor has-"

"What second floor?" Steve interrupted, pointing the beam towards the ceiling. "There is no second floor Danno."

"What have I told you about the Danno thing? And how many places like this have you been in?"

Steve actually stopped to ponder the question. "Uh…"

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking too hard, super SEAL." Danny gestured about the old building in a grandiose fashion. "Plants, warehouses, any kind of factory really usually always have some type of second floor – more of a loft really - whether its office spaces overlooking the main assembly area or in the back, out of sight. The big wigs need somewhere quiet to work, right?"

Steve smirked and passed the flashlight over to the detective. "Lead the way then. And when did you become such an expert?"

Danny couldn't help but grin himself. Taking to offered torch he began slowly guiding the pair across the plant floor. "Seeing as you're new to the whole police officer thing, allow me to enlighten you. Places like these? Always a hive for crime and the scum that comes with it."

The good natured banter between the men continued as they went, the floorboards creaking with their added weight and dust motes from the drier areas they traversed floated through the beam like insects. The trek only took a couple minutes before they spotted what seemed to be their destination, a set of wooden doors just off to their right. This side of the plant was void of machinery and made walking much easier. Above, a large section of roofing was missing, allowing the rain to pour into the structure unheeded. Neither feeling like become completely soaked once more they circumnavigated the area, each taking a separate route around other than going straight through.

Danny glanced skyward as a rumble of thunder keened overhead. "Sounds like the storms getting worse. I hope we can wrap this up before-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the floor beneath him gave way. The loud snapping of wood couldn't mask his loud curse as he fell seemingly for minutes before he connected hard with something solid and unyielding, knocking the wind from him and sending a wave of pain through his head. Dazed, unable to breathe, Danny thought he heard Steve call his name before his vision swam and darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Danny!" Steve froze, staring in shock at the gaping hole where his partner had been standing only seconds before. He didn't even remember moving before he was around the falling wave of water and nearing the massive fissure. Quickly he eased himself to the ground, distributing his weight before shuffling towards the edge. The sodden and moldy wood groaned and shifted the closer he came to the lip, distinguished from the shadows by the soft glow of the flashlight below.

"Danny!" Steve called again, but there was no answer. Disturbed by the lack of response, Steve could only hope the flashlight was able to give him a good view of his partner.

Reaching the edge, Steve looked down and cursed. The flashlight showed his partner sprawled on his back unmoving, both arms spread wide and one leg twisted beneath him. A small pool of blood under the man's head had Steve's heart racing; the fall had to be at least twenty feet to the floor below, the ground looking like smooth wet stone, natural rather than anything manmade.

"Shit," he muttered, trying to figure out what Danny had landed in. From what he could see, Steve guessed Danny had fallen into an old mine shaft or something closely along those lines. "Factories don't have basements do they?"

A small groan from Danny had his attention back on his obviously injured partner. "Danny! Danno, talk to me. And for the love of god, don't move!"

Another groan erupted from the blonde, then a sharp intake of breath. "St've?" he coughed.

"I'm right here buddy. Just tell me what hurts."

"Head…so stop yelling…" Danny grumbled, tenderly reaching back to inspect the wound amongst his hair. Another hissed breath and a wince, he finally opened his eyes. From that distance it was impossible to see if he had a concussion but Steve didn't doubt it. "Augh, shit, my knee…!"

"What did I say about moving?" Steve watched as Danny paled considerably, face etched with pain as he attempted to straighten his leg. "You could have a back injury and hurt yourself further!"

"I can't…" Danny groaned, "I can't keep my leg bent like this. My knee…"

"I know, I know it has to hurt like a bitch but just keep still. That's an order, damnit." Steve had no idea how he was going to get down to his partner and cursed again, weighing his options. "Look, I'm going to-"

He was interrupted as the wood doors they had been heading towards flew open and six heavily armed men walked through. Judging by the looks on their faces as they spotted Steve, still sprawled out on his stomach, they had not been expecting company either. Reaching for his side arm was quickly deterred as five large caliber weapons were aimed at his head, the sharp snicks and clicks of safeties being flipped echoing through the building.

"Well, well…what's this now?" questioned the last brute, a heavy set guy with a nasty grin. Steve recognized him immediately as their man, Marcus Okole. Short black hair, tattoo's along his temples and neck, three missing fingers on his right hand and a face only a mother could love. "The infamous head of Five-0 come to grovel at my feet?" he then spotted the hole in the floor. "And destroying my brother-in-law's plant? Not very nice."

* * *

To say Danny hurt would have been an understatement of epic proportions. Every part of his body throbbed as though he'd gone a few rounds with George St. Pierre. His head throbbed with each beat of his heart and he was also certain he had fallen on his gun if the ache in his side was anything to go by. But the mind numbing ache in his bad knee – his soon to be royally-fucked-up knee – had him biting back an agonized cry. He didn't care what Steve had to say; he had to move, he had to straighten the limb out to relieve some of the pressure he felt on his ACL.

Opening his mouth to yell his intent up to his partner, he clamped his mouth shut as he heard the commotion from above. "Shit!" he muttered, reaching out to grab the flashlight and flip it off. The action had him stifling another groan as the pain in his head and leg shot up as he was swept into complete darkness. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"You don't want to do this Marcus." Steve's voice came through clearly, cool and full of menace. "It'll only end badly for you."

_So much for this place being a bust, huh Steve? _Danny thought bitterly as footsteps echoed above.

"So you know who I am. I'm touched, really, but you aren't in a position to tell me what to do." Okole growled. "Now, where's your partner?"

Danny cursed again. Gripping the flashlight, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do, and how much it would hurt. If he hadn't needed to get the hell up and move beforehand…

"He's inspecting the perimeter. He's not here." Steve lied smoothly. Danny flinched as the sound of flesh striking flesh echoed down to him.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars." Okole yelled as Danny placed the flashlight handle between his teeth and bit down. Angling himself onto his elbows, then upright, he almost gagged as nausea and dizziness hit fast and hard. "One of my men reported seeing you both enter my facility. Now, where is he?"

Danny missed Steve's response as he pressed his palms down on the wet cold stone and pushed. His vision went white as his body shuffled backwards and his injured limb straightened ever so slightly. He swore a few of his teeth cracked as he chomped on the flashlight and muffled a scream. Panting, and knowing if he stopped now he'd never get back up, he pushed again, this time using his good leg to propel himself further from the hole. Now completely straight, the pain in his leg dulled minutely but still had him gasping as each push had his limb jostling along the ground.

"I wonder…is he the reason there's a hole in the floor?" Danny heard Okole muse and he attempted to try and move faster. The general all-encompassing ache of his body prevented that.

"It was me." Steve still sounded cool and calm as Danny's back hit something and sent another wave of pain through him. A quick inspection identified it as a boulder and he quickly shifted direction. The exertion of the short trip had him breathing hard and soaked in sweat but he had to keep moving. His fears were confirmed as a new light illuminated the edge of the hole from above.

"It was me." Steve repeated as the flashlight was shone down into the cavity just as Danny pulled himself behind the boulder and out of sight. Ducking as low as his body would allow, flashlight still clamped in his mouth, he held his breath as the beam swept the area he had been seconds before. It remained fixed on his hiding place for precious seconds before finally moving off to investigate further on, allowing the detective to breathe a sigh of relief. Leaning heavily against the stone, he took a glance around, only now really caring about where he might be.

Dark, glistening wet rock surrounded him on all sides. In some places, just like they had with the building, vines trailed from above as well as what looked like…roots? _I'm in a cave,_ Danny thought sullenly as the light above was finally extinguished, _and caves have entrances._

As footsteps moved away from the opening, Danny took the flashlight and placed it in a pocket in his vest. Not for the first time in his life, he was grateful to have been wearing the vital equipment; had he not, he was certain he could have added broken ribs to his list of hurts. Fishing his cell from another pocket, he risked a look at the device. No bars, he should have known.

"Shit." He sighed. He and Steve were screwed, completely and utterly. He had to get ahold of the rest of their team. They needed Chin, Kono, hell anyone from HPD would do, but they needed back-up. They needed it fast too if the increasingly violent sounds from above were any indication. But first he needed out of this goddamned cave. Wincing as he sat himself up, trying to think of his next steps through the persistent pounding in his head and exhausted beyond belief, he cursed yet again. "Common Daniel, think!"

That's when he finally felt it. It was small, just a brief whisper across his skin but it was there nonetheless: a breeze. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before. Using the dampness from the floor he held his slick hand in the air and waited. When the breeze finally came again, the edge of his thumb cooled and hinted at the possibility of a way out.

"Now comes the hard part." He whispered. Using the boulder as leverage as well as his good leg, he grasped the rough rock and slowly dragged himself up. The pain was intense, the time spent enormous but eventually he found himself standing, albeit not exactly straight as he leaned heavily against the damp wall. Not even bothering to test the strength of his bad leg, he hopped in place to wait out another wave of intense vertigo before turning and making his way towards the draft.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered, moving forward to disappear into the heavy darkness.

* * *

Quickly disarmed and cuffed to a corroded support pillar, Steve heart had dropped into his gut as he'd watched one of Marcus' men hand his boss a flashlight. When Okole had finished searching the fissure for Danny, Steve let out breath he hadn't known he'd held as the man turned back to him with a disappointed scowl. At that moment in time he had both hated and loved his partner; the fact he'd managed to get away was a god send but he wouldn't be able to avoid McGarretts wrath about disregarding an order. Fall injuries were nothing to take lightly.

Okole clicked his tongue, an obvious reaction at having missed the second man. Turning to the goon who had produced the flashlight, he barked, "Take the rest of the men and scour the area, including the caves. He has to be here somewhere." He paused, tossing Steve a nasty grin. "After a fall like that, he won't have made it far. It's actually why the place had to close. Building atop a cave system tends to raise a few alarms."

"I'm not here for a history lesson." Steve kept his expression flat, though inside he wanted nothing more than to knock the man senseless. Okole must have had the same idea. With a simple snap of his fingers, his dogs reacted. Haymakers and vicious kicks flew, striking Steve's head, torso and legs without mercy. One hit busted open his bottom lip, flooding his mouth with the coppery taste of blood. Another blow to the chest had one rib shift, taking Steve's breath away. He refused to make a sound though; he wouldn't give Okole the satisfaction.

Chuckling, Okole snapped again and his obedient mongrels backed off. "As expected from a Navy SEAL, you hold up well. Your reputation precedes you." Stepping forward, he looked the Commander up and down. "Well, it would seem that I have become too relaxed when it comes to my personal business. Seeing as you know my name and you and your friend are snooping around here, someone I know has a pair of loose lips. You're going to tell me everything you know, starting with the name of your confidant."

Unimpressed, Steve spat a wad of bloody saliva at Okole's feet. "Doesn't take confidants or many brain cells at all to track down an idiot."

"Is that so?" Okole tutted and shook his head as though disappointed. Reaching into a back pocket, Okole retrieved and donned a pair of brass knuckles to his good left hand. His right, the two remaining digits were cracked with a menacing glare. Steve simply glared right back.

The strikes, when they finally came, were fast and powerful. The short, rotund stature had belayed the man's real strength. By the time it was over, Steve's right eye was already swollen and could barely breathe past the pain in his chest. Wincing as Okole grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Steve's head back, the gang leader got right in his face. He was grinning like a madman, flecks of McGarretts blood across his cheek. "I consider myself a generous man. Give me the name and I'll kill you two cops quick and painlessly. Deny me what I want and when I find your partner – and I will find him – I'll torture and kill him as slowly and painfully as I can while I make you watch. Then I'll start in on you."

* * *

"Ow, _fuck!_" Danny hissed for the hundredth time as his bad leg caught a rock. Long ago having flipped the flashlight back on, he cursed himself for missing the wayward stone. Maybe it was because he was being _too_ cautious… "Goddamnit!"

Leaning against the wall, he briefly closed his eyes and took a breather. He'd been hobbling, hopping and swearing for the last fifteen minutes at least and still there seemed to be no change to the winding cave. It seemed to neither go up nor down in elevation, and the air wasn't getting any fresher than it had been when he started his trek.

"I seriously have to be cursed. This bullshit doesn't happen to normal people."

The massive headache he was sporting was doing nothing to improve his mood either. Nor was the bone deep ache that seemed all encompassing.

The sudden clattering of shifting rocks had him tensing. Quickly extinguishing his torch, he shoved it into a pocket in his vest and stood completely still, ears straining and heart hammering. It was a cave, there was bound to be animals right? And there were no bears in Hawaii he was sure. Well, fairly sure.

"That would keep with my run of luck, getting mauled by the only bear in Hawaii." He muttered incredulously as more sounds began filtering down his way.

"What…pain…yeah…"

Crap. Not a bear, people. A flash of white light ahead had him ducking low, using the wall to slide onto his backside. Gun in hand he bit back a groan, his knee disliking the move. With no large boulders in the vicinity, nor any fissures to hide amongst, he was a sitting duck. I_'d so rather have that bear instead…_

"Such a waste of time." A male voice grumbled, still invisible but for the bouncing beam from the man's own flashlight. "I think the boss is going nuts."

"Dude was nuts to begin with. You're the idiot who never noticed." A second voice scoffed, causing Danny's stomach to drop.

He was so screwed.

The feel of the cool metal in his grasp helped centered him as the light came closer, became more intense. The men's bickering became clearer, didn't echo so badly within the black confines of the wet stone. Taking a deep breath, attempting to calm the rest of his tense nerves, he took aim as best he could in the dark. He pretended to miss the shaking of his hands as the men finally appeared around a bend in the trail.

The first man went down quickly in a shower of blood and brain matter, having been illuminated by the others beam. The intense and all-consuming boom of his shot echoed horribly and had his ears ringing and head throbbing. The second guy was moving before Danny could get another shot off, the incredible retort of the return fire so intense he could feel it in his chest. Even in the damp, the rounds of his opponent's semi-automatic sparked as they ricocheted off the cave walls. Danny hugged the wall and lowered himself to his stomach, keeping as low as possible but even then he felt the wind of the passing projectiles.

As quickly as it started, the rounds thankfully stopped. The flashlight, too, died and sank the pair back into complete darkness.

"Come on out you little prick!" The thug's voice echoed, angry with a slight tremor.

"Who the hell you calling little? Jackass!" Danny yelled, not daring to move. "Drop the weapon and maybe you won't end up like your buddy."

"Not going to happen."

"Didn't think so; you don't seem like a bright one."

More moving rocks, followed by thudding footsteps had the detective pausing with baited breath. It was the worst kind of cat and mouse game, and Danny knew he wasn't the cat here. Shifting onto his elbows, he grasped his weapon tighter and weighed his options.

"So tell me, jackass, why follow a boss who's obviously crazy?" he yelled, listening for his quarry. A plan was slowly beginning to coalesce but it had to be timed perfectly. "It obviously can't be good for job security."

"I don't have to tell you shit, pig."

"Good to see your parents failed you entirely." Yelling drowned out the scratch of parting Velcro. Fingers closing around the cold metal, he shifted the flashlight to his left hand.

Another spattering of bullets from Mr. Trigger Happy bounced about the cave, leaving trails of fiery light across Danny's eyes. The situation couldn't have been more perfect, despite the danger. Holding a breath to steady his aim, he followed the tracers – as well as a wet footfall – straight back to the gunman.

"Smile!"

The flashlight beam caught the man full in the face with all its 320 lumens LED intensity. The thug stumbled back with a vicious expletive, slamming his eyes closed as the detective raised his gun. Two shots, one to the right arm and one to the left shoulder, had the gun clattering to the ground. Jackass fell, a guttural scream of agony escaping his lips as he writhed on the floor.

With his own moan, the detective found his feet and stumbled over to toss the weapon deeper into the darkness. His own gun never left the man's head as he clenched the torch in his mouth and, fighting a wave of vertigo, quickly cuffed the groaning suspect. He wasn't exactly gentle about it either.

"Shit man that hurts! You shot me!" attempting to spit at Danny, he quickly found his face ground into the cold rock.

"You really are a sharp one." Danny panted, pained and dizzy. "Get the hell up. You're gonna lead me out of this hell hole."

"Eat me pig!"

"I'm allergic to junk food." Danny shot back, gripping the mans injured shoulder. The man gave a hissed breath. "Now, unless you want another hole in you, smartass, you'll do what's good for you and start listening."

"Ok, alright dude. Christ!" He rolled to his knees and then to his feet. Danny gave him a rough shove forward, ignoring the dead man at his feet. "Man, you crazy!"

Danny's mind went back to his partner still in the damned warehouse. "I learned from the best. And that's Sir to you, _dude._"

The journey was shorter than Danny had expected as he gripped the back of the goons shirt, using him as a crutch. The tunnel slowly became more and more brightly lit before, in a glorious display of greens and blues, the cave ended and they stepped out into the jungle. The rain had since stopped and the sun shone high above, evaporating the moisture and making the air thick and muggy. The detective had never been happier to see the crappy jungle in all his life.

His mood did an abrupt 180 as he pulled his cell from his back pocket and swore. The screen was cracked and dark, the cell useless. With a frustrated grunt he tossed the broken device into the trees before flipping the sky both of his favorite fingers, knowing someone up there had to be screwing with him.

* * *

Steve's mind went to his partner, alone and hurt, as Okole paced near the hole in front of him. The man seemingly had become bored of beating him into hamburger and instead had begun a long winded and angry conversation on his phone. He spoke in a language Steve couldn't understand – Filipino he was sure – so he'd focused on triage instead.

It was nothing he hadn't gone through in the past, during missions he couldn't speak of, but it still sucked. He wasn't seeing straight any longer, a concussion making his vision dance – what little he could still see with his black eyes – and clenching his stomach with nausea. Just to breathe hurt, the gangsters weapon cracking more than a few ribs. Then he'd started in on his wrists and hands with an iron bar one of his flunkies had found. Danny was going to be pissed – he wouldn't be able to write reports any time soon with busted fingers.

And thus he'd come full circle, eyes wandering to the broken floorboards and hoping Danny was free of this place, calling in backup and ranting about every second of it. The thought made him grin despite the circumstances.

"What the hell you grinning at?" Flipping the device closed, Okole shoved his phone in his pocket and stalked over. "You think this is a game or somethin'?

Steve shrugged, the movement pulling at his injuries. He flexed his wrists gently, bloody from chafing and felt then slip just a hair. "Just picturing you with a bullet hole between your eyes."

A fist slammed into his gut and Steve doubled over with a pained grunt. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Okole almost sounded curious as the commander gasped in a breath. "It's just one stupid name, brah. Is it seriously worth this?"

"I already told you, I don't have a name. And I am not your _brah, _dirtbag_._" It wasn't a lie. Informants were notoriously paranoid. The man had spoken to Chin and Chin only, who had known the guy from when he'd still been his old man's partner; any other badge that approached him hadn't been welcome or wanted. The meet hadn't even happened at the office so Steve didn't even know the informants face.

"What is it with cops, huh?" the thug started pacing again as Steve's left hand slipped in the cuffs again. "Always so goddamn self-sacrificing. What the fuck do you care if the dude bites it?"

"He's still human…he doesn't deserve to die like a dog." The cuff slipped again, grinding against his broken metacarpal and he bit back a hiss. "Besides, it's not just him. Your product's killing people."

"Who gives a shit? I'm getting paid and that's all I care about." Now he really seemed confused, as though human life was irrelevant. "If people didn't want to die, they'd stay home, safe, and not take drugs." Leaning in close, Steve cringed at the fetid breath on his face. "People crave excitement, that thrill one gets from engaging in illegitimate, forbidden acts. I just consider myself an opportunist, allowing them an available route to deviance."

"The snake in the garden of Eden." Steve glared.

"When you put it that way…" Okole's smile was anything but warm.

"You're a monster, and you're going away for a long time."

"I'm a humanitarian."

"You're under arrest." Steve snarled, pulling his hand free of the metal. Okole's eyes bulged as Steve launched himself into the gangster's midriff, taking them both to the ground. Steve swiftly gained the high ground, pounded two quick fists into Okole's gut, heedless of the pain. He could hear the man's hired muscle running his way, knowing he had to end this fast.

A wayward elbow from his opponent into his chest had Steve gasping, ribs aching, but recovered quickly, dodging a fist aimed at his head. He felt the air of the swing brush his cheek and threw one of his own. The satisfying crunch of the man's nose under his fist was more than satisfying.

"_Sonovabitch!"_ Okole screeched, flailing wildly beneath McGarrett in pain and rage. He brought a knee up, catching Steve in the groin and toppling him over into a derelict conveyor belt. Steve had no time to recover before the man was atop him, straddling his waist and feeding his torso shot after shot. It was all Steve could do but defend himself as the man went at him like a hurricane. The pounding of approaching footsteps implied Okole's goons were en route to assist but stopped in their tracks as their boss began yelling. "Stay the _fuck_ back! The cops mine!"

Tiring, vision hazy and swimming in and out of focus, Steve attempted and failed to catch Okole's flailing limbs. The man was no longer caring of subtlety and persuasion – if you could call his past actions such – but of a crazed fury. There was no rhythm in his attack, no hint of a foreseeable move in which Steve could take back an advantage, no way of discerning where he'd strike next. It left Steve bewildered and open to the assault as he attempted his own defensive blows, none of which seemed to have any power behind them.

He was failing.

Okole was going to beat him to death.

_Sorry Danno,_ he thought miserably as his breath became shallow and sight grayed, feeling bones crack under his enemy's fists. _Looks like you'll have to wrap this one up yourself buddy._

_Tell Gracie her Uncle Steve's sorry…_

The crack of a gunshot was both surprising and relishing as Okole stilled in his merciless beating. What really surprised Steve was when the man slumped off the commander with a pained grunt, dulled eyes meeting Steve's as the gangster hit the floor. He was sure someone was yelling now, running feet pounding the old wood. Perhaps he should warn them about the floor, it was old and insecure, but he couldn't stop staring into the dead eyes of his enemy.

There were hands on him now, warm breath on his face, and only then did he look up, meeting Chin's warm yet concerned features. He was saying something but his ears rang, and Chin split into two. Kono's face appeared then too, distorted and fuzzy. He wanted to say he was ok, reassure them both and let them know Danny was still out there but all he managed was a soft "Chin?" before the darkness crept in and stole his consciousness.

* * *

"I hate jungles. There's not a damn thing about them that holds any merit within this godforsaken planet. It's a thousand degrees and the jungle is even inadequate at providing some decent shade! First it was tetanus and now I've been able to forego that for West Nile."

"Are you done bitching back there princess?" The trussed up goon groaned, shooting Danny a look as he swatted mosquitos with his Glock.

"Shut up, bitch." Danny barked sharply, tightening his hold on the man's shirt as he stumbled over a root. The man had yet to be forthcoming with a name for himself except for a few choice words for Danny and his mother, so 'bitch' it was in the meantime. He hissed in a harsh gasp as another hidden root threatened to topple him, halting them under the fronds of a Hala. "How close are we now to the damn warehouse?"

Bitch sighed heavily. "I have no idea."

"No idea? The hell do you mean you have no idea?"

The man shrugged, causing Danny's stomach to sink. "Dude, Carlos was the dude who knew the way to the tunnels. I just followed."

"Do you have any idea where the hell we are right now?"

Another shrug.

"We've been walking for twenty goddamn minutes! When were you going to tell me that useful piece of information?"

"Not until I could get out of these cuffs and make you eat them."

Danny face palmed himself, hard, which didn't help his obvious concussion as his headache soared. "Oh dear lord," he whispered before smacking Bitch in the head with his gun. "Your buddy was right, you are a moron! Remember who has the gun here."

Danny was no tracker. Hell he couldn't tell you which direction was west, north, anything. Back in Jersey it was easy. There were buildings, landmarks, and even if there were no distinguishing buildings in sight, the wind was always colder coming off the Hudson. Needed to head East? Just look for Lady Liberty and the New York skyline. South? Watch for the planes landing at Newark Liberty International Airport. Now as he stared around the forested hills of Hawaii, he had the deep, gut-gnawing sensation of being utterly, hopelessly lost. Dirt, tree, bush. They seemed to be in a valley, bordered on three sides by hills lush in vegetation. More dirt, a hell of a lot more trees…it wasn't like there could just be a sign with a pointing arrow. Naw, the universe coming together like that for him? The world would explode.

"Well, this is just…fabulous. I hope you're happy." His team couldn't even trace his location, his cell still lodged in the fern he'd tossed the wreck into long ago.

"Stuck out here with you? No, no I'm not."

"Just shut up and let me think here." Damage report: stuck in the middle of the jungle with a concussion, a screwed knee, and a handcuffed perp. He was just grateful the dizziness seemed to have abated somewhat so he didn't have to break his 'no tossing chunks' rule.

At first he thought it was his head injury causing his ears to ring. He stopped, shook his head as though to clear it but it was still there, albeit extremely faint. Holding baited breath for the sound to become clearer, his hazy mind finally managed to put two and two together. It wasn't his ringing ears.

"Those are sirens."

"What?"

Danny smacked the man again, earning a disgruntled glare. "What did I tell you about shutting up?" He paused, listening again. The sound wasn't getting any louder and the walls of the valley bounced what little noise there was against one another. Taking what he had, he made an educated guess, praying to god he was right. "That way."

"What?" his prisoner questioned again, looking to their left at the huge incline Danny was pointing.

"I don't like repeating myself. Move." With a non-too gentle shove, the duo was moving again.

The incline was torture. It was tall, but an easy, gentle slope. That was on a good day. Danny's leg was screaming at him before they'd made it halfway, and caused them to stop more than once. The humid heat of the forest had long since drenched him in sweat, his torn dress shirt clinging to him like a second skin and the rain had turned the once firm terra into a slick mud that gripped his shoes and threatened to sling him back down into the valley. One particular patch almost did, sending the two into the muck and back down the trail a few meters.

Grudgingly holstering his gun, Danny found a thick branch to use as both a lever and crutch. Smashing the tip as far into the mud, he hauled himself upright then bent on his good leg to haul Bitch from the brown slick.

"That fucking sucked man! What the hell you doing, dragging us up this shit? This is police brutality, gotta be!" the man sputtered as Danny tried not laughing at his mud encrusted face. "The trail we were on was just fine!"

"You said yourself that we were lost. The reason being," Danny paused, dragging them up the last few feet to the hills summit and glancing downwards, "was that."

Though he gloated with an air of superiority, as though he knew exactly what was going to happen, inside Danny was gasping in relief. Down the hill about a half mile away, tucked into another valley ringed by old dirt roads, stood the dilapidated factory. Surrounded by at least a dozen or so cruisers and a few ambulances, the bright red and blue flashing lights made Danny feel like a kid at Christmas.

"Aw, fuck." Seemed Bitch didn't share his joy.

Grabbing the man's shoulder once again, Danny thought a moment before they headed back downwards. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot. Anyway, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law…"

* * *

Steve felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was sure he could hear voices around him but he didn't really care. He was warm, relaxed and best of all, pain free. Eventually the voices left and he was alone in his little bubble of comfort. For a while it was great but after a while he started hearing other noised. Beeps, a strange hissing noise, rattles and some odd tapping noise. What the hell? Couldn't the world just be quiet for a while and let him rest?

Apparently it was too much to ask. With the noises came the voices again. This time he recognized a few of them. Chin's smooth tone was easy to distinguish as well as Kono's chiming laughter that slowly faded away. There were more, one in particular that had him fighting to open his eyes. It was quiet, questioning and concerned, and innocence in the voice that could only come from a child.

_Gracie…_

It was probably the hardest task he'd ever undertaken, inching his stubborn lids open. Slowly the darkness became light, the soft warm cloud he's so easily floated through was replaced by the feel of scratchy linen and a hard mattress. The beeps and hisses soon became apparent to Steve. Heart monitors and oxygen cannula…A shadow crossed his vision then, and he had to blink numerous times to get his eyes to focus. The shadow quickly became a pair of brunette pigtails and large brown eyes.

"Uncle Steve?"

Steve opened his mouth to reply, needing to alleviate the worry and fear from her eyes and voice, but a coughing fit cut off his voice and nearly sent him back into darkness. It felt like steel bands had wrapped themselves around his chest as he fought to breathe through a sudden and intense pain.

"Whoa, whoa partner, take it easy! Monkey, give him some room ok?"

Steve's eyes flew open – _when did I close them again?_ – as Danny's voice came clear and close, the tapping sound from before coming again as well. Spinning his head to the right, a move that had him gagging against sudden nausea, his eyes found his partners baby blues.

"Danny?" he croaked, throat sore from disuse. He felt a weight left from his chest he hadn't known had been there. Despite looking worse for wear, Danny was alive. He'd escaped. "How?"

The blonde put a comforting hand on his shoulder, leaning heavily against a pain of crutches as he slowly lowered himself into the chair by Steve's bed. With a tired groan the detective turned and grabbed a small cup of water, easing the straw towards Steve's lips. The water was cool and soothing to his parched mouth, an oasis in a desert.

"Hey, slow down there turbo." Grace giggled as her father set the water back on the end table. "You'll make yourself puke and between you and me, I don't need to see that."

Grace's head bobbed back into view as she threw an arm carefully around his shoulders in a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're ok, Uncle Steve!"

Steve couldn't help the face splitting smile as he hugged her back, resting a hand on her soft brown locks.

"Makes you feel worlds better, doesn't it." It was less a question than a statement of fact and Steve nodded before releasing his tenuous grip and returning his gaze to his friend.

Outwardly Danny didn't seem too bad off. A collection of bruises could be seen poking past the collar of his white tee and along the back of his arms, no doubt from the fall. His leg was encased in a heavy looking cast that wound from mid-thigh to his ankle, leaving no other alternative than his blue surf shorts and sandals. The slight pinch to the corners of his eyes was the only signs that he was even in pain.

"You look ok." Steve said, causing Danny to snort.

"Well you, my friend, look like a bag full of crap." Grace giggled again at her father's apt description.

"What happened?" Steve sighed, watching as Danny swept his daughter into his arms and planted her in his lap, mindful of his injuries.

"Well," Danny paused, readjusting his daughter as he winced, "the story I got from Chin was you were getting the ever-living," another pause to cover Grace's ears, "_shit_ out of you. Okole had you on the ground and turning your face into mincemeat."

"I do remember that part." Steve winced as he touched his face. The swelling was down but the skin was still tender.

"Before we had left on our little crusade I had told Chin that I'd call in once and hour for updates. With you, it really should be every fifteen minutes."

"You're funny."

"Either way, when I didn't call and he couldn't get either of us on the line he and Kono grabbed their gear and had half of HPD at the warehouse within twenty. Chin shot Okole and there was a brief exchange of gunfire before the other yahoo's decided to surrender."

"And you?"

"Oh, I had tons of fun traipsing through the tunnels on a bum leg. Tore my ACL again, which sucks big time, and a few other ligaments but no break. Shot one of Okole's guys and had the other lead me out of there. Then came a tromp through the jungle-"

"Rainforest, Danny."

"-in blistering humidity, got lost, then managed to scour through sludge to get back to the warehouse. Limped up to HPD as you were getting hauled into the back of a bus and had just enough time to hand over" hands on little ears once again, "Bitch-"

"Who?"

"- to HPD and hop in the back with you. That was almost three days ago."

Steve lay there momentarily stunned. "Thr…three days?"

"They deemed it necessary to keep you under so you could get some decent rest. That's mainly my fault too."

Steve quirked a brow. "And how is that?"

"Well, about that." came a new voice. Steve glanced behind Danny to find Chin, quickly followed by Kono and – to Steve's surprise – Rachel walk into the room, arms laden with coffee and sandwiches. "I'm pretty sure Danny here said something about, and I quote, 'crazy idiotic SEAL's and hospitals don't mix.'" Here the man paused, handing a coffee to Danny and pulling up a chair of his own. "What was the last bit?"

"I may have also mentioned your penchant for getting into trouble and not listening to reason."

"Did you now?" Steve glared.

"You are looking a lot better now though, Boss." Kono smiled, happy to finally see him awake.

"And once Okole was dead, Chin's informant became a lot more…informative. Knew a lot more than he was letting on. That and the statements from the guy I brought in helped shut down their drug manufacturing operation up in Kahuku. HPD's in the works of attempting to track down the rest of the tainted Estacy as we speak." Danny gestured around the room, taking them all in.

"It's over now Boss, so try and get some more rest." Kono approached the bed, laying a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve groaned. "I've apparently been sleeping for days. I don't want to sleep anymore. I want to get out of this place."

"Hey!" Steve's gaze turned back to Danny's. "Don't make me have to ask for more sedation for your impatient ass."

"Uncle Steve!" Grace's voice cut in as she darted back to his bedside. "Look what I made for you!"

Holding up a leaflet of paper, Steve smiled. The drawing was a colorful menagerie of greens, blues and browns with two figures in the center. One was standing, the other lying on the ground. He almost snorted a laugh when he saw who they were.

"That's you Uncle Steve," she pointed proudly, "and that's Danno. He's on the ground because he hurt his leg and you're coming to the rescue!"

"Hey now!" Danny scoffed, leaning over to get a better look at his daughter's artwork. "I'll have you know Steve did not, in fact, rescue me. I rescued myself."

"It's beautiful Gracie." Steve looked it over with a fond laugh. Reaching out to take his gift, he was surprised to find her holding it beyond reach.

"You can't have it until you promise to stay in bed and sleep." Her tone was dead serious despite the laughter from the adults around her. Grace may have been born with her mother's fair features but her tone and the glint in her eyes reminded him the world of his partner, who – despite his best efforts – was trying to hold it together beyond Grace's shoulder.

He looked the little girl straight in the eyes, hoping it conveyed his honesty. "I promise Grace."

"Pinky swear?"

"Oh, you're looking at a major contract now, buddy." Danny chuckled, finding the situation way too amusing.

Steve ignored him, hooking his finger with her much smaller one and giving it a firm shake. "Pinky swear."

"I forgot something." She glanced back at Danny who nodded. "The terms are conditional."

"Come again?"

"The terms are conditional." She repeated, looking at the ceiling as though trying to remember. "Upon a pinky swear, the plaintiff is only the rightful owner of the property unless he also agrees to one full year of shaved ice from Kamekona's, payable to the Defendant."

Steve just stared dumbstruck at the little girl as the pin-drop silence became a cacophony of boisterous laughter. Even Rachel was holding her stomach laughing as Danny wiped a tear from his eyes. "This is your doing isn't it?" He pointed at the detective.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mischievous look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace put out her hand. "Deal?"

And just how was he supposed to say no to those puppy dog eyes? Gripping her hand, he shook it once more. "Deal."

As Grace smiled and handed the drawing over, Danny swept her up once again, tickling her belly until she squealed in delight. Planting a kiss onto the crown of her hair, he laughed. "That's my girl!"

* * *

That's all for this round folks, thanks for reading. I'm hoping to get my multichapter fic out soon but I make no promises as it's a busy time for me right now. Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews help in so many ways, from giving me motivation to keep writing to fueling my muse!

Until next time!

»Crystal Marionette«


End file.
